The Z Warriors biggest challange
by ssj Goku
Summary: Goku is dead and carrying on his life in other world and now three saiyan warriros have come to do what Goku failed in as a kid conquer earth can Vegeta and the others defeat this menace find out now the sequel to fusion reborn 2: dracon returns
1. Chapter 1

(Last time on Dragonball Z the evil tyrant Dracon was put to rest thanks to Cloud, Baston, Bit and Gebbeca, and piece was restored; but not all things were peaceful as the sound of sudden crying was heard as Goku saviour of earth passed on to other world where he then pledge…

"Thank you for your concern; but most villains that rise come after me, so I'm thinking of staying in the other world so you'll have to wish for something else"

(And that's what he did, and now Goku carries on with his life in other world on this new exciting story of Dragonball Z)

_The Z- Warriors biggest Challenge_

Chapter 1: The new beginning

In other world Goku is training on the Grand Kai's planet in hope to win the other world tournament that would take place in one month.

"Hey Goku!!" Shouted King Kai from the ground, "Why don't you go for some heavier weights!?"

Goku stopped training to look down at King Kai, "Uh okay how much should I put on?" Goku asked cheerfully

"Let's say 60 more tonnes on each!!" King Kai replied

"But King Kai!!" Goku shouted, "That would be 100 tonnes a piece, I don't think I could handle it!"

"Of course but just transform into a super saiyan?" King Kai replied

"Oh yeah! But that almost makes it too easy!" Goku cackled cheerfully

"Ok then!" King Kai shouted as he swung his arms around then released some energy at Goku whilst shouting," 60 TONNES!!"

Goku suddenly began to plummet to the ground, as he said the weights were too heavy, but then Goku's eyes turned an emerald green colour, and his hair spiked up, then a burst of energy surrounded Goku as he had just transformed into a super saiyan.

Then Goku began to throw rapid punches into the sky as if the weights were made of plastic.

"Incredible!" King Kai exclaimed

Meanwhile on the blue sphere called earth only a year has passed since the battle with Dracon, and at a yellow building called Capsule Corporation the prince of saiyans Vegeta trains in hope to defeat any person who opposes him.

Vegeta was training at 650 times earths gravity with his son from the future Trunks, fighting at super saiyan 2 the two saiyans exchange blow for blow until they were too tired to carry on.

"Ha…ha…ha…ha… alright Trunks let's take a break!" Vegeta panted as he powered down to normal as walked out of the graviton

"Ha…. ha…. ha…. right father" Trunks replied as he too powered down to normal as followed him out

In the kitchen Bulma was in the kitchen with Tapion preparing lunch just as Vegeta and Future Trunks walk in their stomach's growling

"Hey Guys I hope you're ready for lunch?" Bulma asked happily as she placed the lunch on the table

"We are Bulma, we are" Vegeta replied as he and Trunks sat down and started to shovel the food into their mouths

"Some things never change" Bulma giggled as she went into the kitchen and continued to make more lunch

Meanwhile at other world Goku had taken a break from his training and was now was now stuffing his face with food

"Mmmph…. mmmmph…. more!!" Goku shouted with his mouth as he held out a bowl to king Kai expecting more food

"I don't think I'm gonna get used to this" King Kai groaned

To be continued


	2. the other world tournament

**Chapter 2 the other world tournament **

1 month later it was time for the other world tournament, dead fighters from the different quadrants arrived to take part in this exclusive, well known tournament the saviour of the earth Goku was the most excited about this, but something was bothering him

"Hmm? What's wrong Goku?" King Kai asked puzzled by Goku's unexcited expression

"Well this tournament won't be good without Pikkon, I mean he's the only real challenge here" Goku replied sighing as he did

"Did you say something Goku?" asked a familiar voice

"Pikkon?" Goku shouted in disbelief, "But how I thought you were on earth?"

"I was but without you life on earth didn't seem so great so I killed myself so I could participate in the other world tournament" Pikkon replied

"Really? Great!!" Goku shouted excitedly, "And I will make this pledge, I won't go any higher than a super saiyan in this tournament so I give the opponent a fair chance!!"

"Glad to hear that" Pikkon replied as he walked off

"Hey there northy!!" shouted the West Kai

"Oh what do you want!?" King Kai replied loudly

"Care to make another bet?" West Kai asked, "My planet if Goku wins, and you be my servant if Pikkon wins"

"No!" King Kai replied plainly

"You were betting your free will for me?" Goku asked completely puzzled

"Don't worry Goku, I'm not going to this time" King Kai replied

"Ok then but don't come grovelling to me when Goku losses!" West Kai sniggered as he walked off

Meanwhile on planet earth two saiyans Baston and Cloud were enjoying a nice break at the beach for a well deserve holiday after defeating Dracon

"What a beautiful day to just bathe in the sun!" Cloud exclaimed as he put on his shades and lay down on his fold out bed chair

"Yeah but I makes you think don't it" Baston replied his voice having a little sorrow in it

"Hmm? Why's that?" Cloud asked

"Well think about it we're sun bathing while Goku is dead and in other world" Baston replied

"Yeah I know but Goku didn't seem to upset about it I mean he wanted to stay in other world, it's not like we forced him to stay there did we?" Cloud asked

"No I guess not, man Cloud you're a lot like him you know?" Baston replied cheerfully

"I am? How so?" Cloud asked

"Well you're always cheerful, you always cheer people up and you always have that goofy grin on your face" Baston replied

"Yeah I guess so Baston, I am like Goku after all I am his cousin" Cloud said happily

Back in other world the selections for the round had been made and the first round was Goku vs Mariakou

"Ok now let the first match Begin!!" Shouted the mushroom announcer as the grand Kai hit the gong to let the first match begin

**To be continued**


	3. Goku progresses

**(I don't own the distribution rights to Dbz but I own Cloud and Baston and VFC owns Akro and Peah and herself) **

**Chapter 3: Goku progresses **

"Oh man what a day!" Baston shouted as he entered the door to his house and went towards the mirror, "Oh man I got sunburnt!!"

"Something wrong Baston?" asked Akro as she walked in

"Nothing really Akro just got sunburnt at the beach" Baston replied as he sat down

"Something up Baston you look a little sad?" Akro asked as she sat down next to Baston

"It's just that we could stop Goku from doing what he had to do, I could have stopped him but something stopped me it was as if I wanted him to die, I don't know why I felt that way and now he's gone and I feel very bad about" Baston replied

"Baston you know if Goku didn't stop that blast Dracon would have destroyed the planet and then we would all be in other world, so don't tear yourself up about it, he did the right thing" Akro said cheering Baston up

"Yeah you're right Akro" Baston replied happily, "Goku didn't have to stop that blast but he did, and that makes him a true hero, now let's eat I'm hungry!!"

At Cloud's place Cloud had just got home and sat down just as Peah came in

"Hey Cloud how was your day?" Peah asked happily

"Pretty good actually Peah" Cloud replied, "Me and Baston went to the beach then we came home"

"That must explain the sunburn" Peah cackled

"Hmm?" Cloud thought to himself as he went to a mirror and looked at his red face, "Oh man" he groaned as he sat down again while Peah was trying so hard not to laugh at him

Meanwhile in other world Goku had defeated Mariakou and progressed to the second round

"Alright Goku!!" King Kai shouted, "You sure showed him!!"

"Thanks King Kai, now can we eat I'm really hungry" Goku replied hungrily

"Don't worry Goku I had my chefs prepare the meals before you got here, so dig in!" The Grand Kai said as he pointed to the buffet

"Oh wow look at that spread!!" Goku exclaimed as he ran to the buffet and started to pig out

"Wait Goku aren't you gonna watch Pikkon's fight against Sifster?" King Kai asked

Goku looked at Pikkon for a moment and then replied, "No I already know who's gonna win" Goku replied as he turned around and continued eating

"Uh… you do?" King Kai asked

"I wanna know" West Kai said moaning a little

"I'll tell ya later first this food" Goku replied whilst eating

And while Goku was eating Pikkon began to beat Sifster to a pulp

"More…!" Goku ordered as he grabbed another bowl of pork fried rice and shovelled it down

The battle was over with Pikkon being victorious, the medics of the tournament had to stretcher Sifster away

"Alright ladies, gentlemen and all you aliens it's time for the second round!!" The mushroom announcer announced, "First up its Lorenzo vs Goku…. Hey what the? Where's Goku!?"

Goku was about to take a bite of his pork leg when King Kai grabbed it, Goku then clamped on the bone with his teeth and began to fight King Kai for it

"You can eat it after your match!!" King Kai shouted

"Aw come on just one more bite!!" Goku replied through gritted teeth as he had to hold on to the bone

"Ah… it looks like Goku is having a problem with his manager! Come on Goku eat it after the match!!" The mushroom announcer shouted

"Oh ok if you insist" Goku replied as he let go and sent King Kai flying into a wall the grand Kai just laughs

**To be continued **


	4. meeting up with old friends

**Chapter 4 meeting up with old friends **

Goku was about to engage in his fight with Lorenzo the two warriors glared daggers at each other as the crowd anxiously waited for the two warriors to engage in combat

But meanwhile on planet Earth we catch up with some characters not mentioned much in the previous story

"Ah another beautiful day for a walk!" Krillen exclaimed as he stretched his muscles next to his wife Android 18 and their 16-year-old daughter Marron

As they were walking they noticed a familiar face he had black hair that stuck out at the front, he wore a white long shirt with a lavender shirt showing at the collar, he also wore lavender pants and black shoes and he was talking on his cell phone

"Hey Goten!!" Krillen shouted waving his arms to get Goten's attention

"Huh? Is that Krillen?" Goten thought to himself as he hung up and looked, "Hey it is! Hey Krillen!"

"How's it going Bro?" Krillen asked as he stopped next to Goten

"Pretty Good, mom still has her crying moments about dad and Gohan is working at an academic College" Goten replied as he put his phone in his pocket

"That's great what about Vegeta and Trunks? I haven't seen them since we fought Dracon" Krillen asked

"Well Vegeta has been Training ever since that battle and Trunks as got a girlfriend so I haven't seen him much lately" Goten replied as he then got another call, "Hello? Oh hey Valise, yeah sorry for hanging up on you I have some old friends with me, so can I call ya back later? Ok great see you soon, ok bye"

"Heh!" Krillen smirked as he nudged Goten's arm, "Looks like you have problems with your girlfriend as well!"

"Yeah I guess so, hey I have to go pick Valise up we're going to a movie, it was great catching up with ya Krillen Bye!!" Goten shouted as he ran off

"Bye!!" Krillen replied as he, Android 18 and Marron walked towards Capsule Corporation and knocked on the door

"Oh hey Krillen, how's it going?" Asked Future Trunks as he answered the door

"Just came around to catch up with you, Vegeta and Bulma, well… mostly you and Bulma" Krillen replied as he poked his head around searching to see if Vegeta was around

Trunks just laughed and allowed Krillen, 18 and Marron inside just as Vegeta walked past

"Oh hey Father" Trunks said politely to his father

"Hey son!" Vegeta replied as he noticed Krillen, "Hey shortie any word from Kakarot!?"

"No not really he just said don't worry I'll be fine in other world, tell Chi-chi I said hi" Krillen replied imitating Goku's voice

"Hmmm…" Vegeta hummed as he walked off back towards the gravitron

"Some things never change!" Krillen cackled

**To be continued **


	5. Goku vs Pikkon in the final match

**Chapter 5: Goku vs Pikkon in the finals**

"Ok people we have a special treat for you all!!" Shouted the mushroom announcer; "We have Goku previous world champion and fighter of the north quadrant, And Pikkon runner up of the previous tournament and fighter of the west quadrant fighting it out in the final match"

The crowd cheer as Goku and Pikkon enter the arena base, Goku and Pikkon then stare each other down as the crowd goes silent

"The outcome will be different this time Goku" Pikkon said confidently

"Yeah I wouldn't push your luck Pikkon" Goku replied arrogantly

"Another chance to see a good fight" Grand Kai thought to himself as he held up the gong ready to begin the match

Pikkon then took off his weighted clothing and threw it aside him; he then began to click his bones prepping himself for the fight

While Pikkon was doing that Goku was stretching his leg muscles, "Now it's my turn" Goku said calmly as he began to power up, sparks pulsating around his body as a golden aura surrounded him Goku then released this energy into his super saiyan transformation, "Now we can get this match rolling!"

"Ok it looks like both fighters are ready now ladies, gentleman and you aliens let the final match begin!!" the mushroom announcer shouted as the gong went off

Goku and Pikkon continued to stare each other down, the audience was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, but then Goku and Pikkon disappeared into the sky, shockwaves could be seen across the sky as Goku and Pikkon exchanged punch after kick at one another the shockwaves destroying the mini planets the surrounded the arena

Goku and Pikkon then land on the arena base gasping for breath, then Pikkon flew into the sky and started to spin around

"HYPER TORNADO ATTACK!!!" Pikkon shouted as he created a tornado due to his fast movements

Goku stood still for a moment trying to find a weak spot in his attack, the he grinned and powered up

"SUPER KAO-KEN!!!" Goku shouted as his body engulfed in a crimson red aura, Goku then charged through the tornado, the attack Cutting Goku slightly as he Speed through the attack like it wasn't there

"What!?" Pikkon shouted as Goku exited the tornado and punched Pikkon into a planet

"Ka………………….me…………….ha…………………me………" Goku yelled as he prepared his Kamehameha wave but then Pikkon charged at Goku and knocked him to the ground with a reverse drop kick

Goku was hurled to the floor his body was now bleeding mostly around the eye and mouth

Pikkon landed on the base he was gasping for breath, Goku got up slowly and grinned

"Sorry Pikkon but you've gotten so much powerful I have to do this" Goku cackled as he powered up, his hair changed it's position, his eyes turned turquoise and his body then pulsated in blue sparks as he had transformed into a super saiyan 2, "Let's end this!"

**To be continued **


	6. Goku wins

**Chapter 6: Goku wins **

"Ok Pikkon let's see if you are strong enough to fight a super saiyan 2" King Kai thought to himself with a cheesy grin on his face

"Hey northy what's wrong with your fighter he is shooting out sparks!?" asked the west Kai nervously

"Oh it's nothing Goku just transformed into a super saiyan 2" King Kai replied

"Super saiyan 2?" South Kai said completely bemused

"What's that mean?" West Kai asked even more nervously

"Oh not much, except his power, speed and endurance have just increased 20 fold" King Kai cackled

"WHAT!? NO WAY!!" West Kai shouted in disbelief

"That's right and that mean Goku is gonna win this fight!" King Kai cackled evilly

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK BUT PIKKON HASN'T EVEN USED HIS FULL POWER YET!!" West Kai shouted angrily

"Heh! I think I might start this off big, Kame…ha…me……… HA!!" Goku yelled as he fired the Kamehameha wave at Pikkon

Pikkon then teleported into the sky as the KameHameHa wave hit the arena

Pikkon grinned, but his grin turned to shock as Goku was gone, Pikkon looked everywhere trying to find Goku, but to no avail

"Looking for someone?" Goku asked from behind Pikkon

Pikkon turned around, but when he least expected it Goku elbow dropped Pikkon out of the arena

"OH!!" Shouted the mushroom announcer, "Oh my it seems Goku has knocked Pikkon out of the arena that means Goku wins the match, and that also means Goku is the other world tournament champion for another year, Everybody give it up for GOKU!!"

The crowd cheered as Goku landed next to Pikkon and helped him up

"Impressive Goku, you are definitely the better fighter" Pikkon said cheerfully as he shook Goku's hand

"Yeah well if I didn't go ssj2 you would have made me look like a fool" Goku replied

The two warriors began to laugh while the crowd continued to cheer

But on the blue sphere called earth, the time of peace was about to crumble

On a island 9 miles south west of south city a deadly trio attacked, killing the inhabitants these three warriors were none other than the race thought to be extinct thanks to Frieza, that's right these three warriors were saiyans, he to do what Goku failed in as a kid, total domination of planet earth

"Hmph, Kakarot hasn't been doing his job," said the first saiyan as he fired a beam destroying a set of buildings

"I hear Kakarot suffered a head injury erasing his memories and he now fights for the side of good" said another saiyan as he fired a blast that destroyed half of the island

"Yeah that's true he destroyed Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Broly and Dracon" said the third saiyan as the three hovered into the sky and fired a combined blast that destroyed the island

**To be continued **


	7. Krow, Krysler and Stadlter

**Chapter 7: Krow, Krysler and Stadtler **

"Hmm this is bad" Baston thought to himself as he looked down at the once beautiful South city

"Who could have done this?" Cloud asked angrily

"I… I don't know" Baston replied as he turned super saiyan, "But I'm going to find out!" Baston then flew off into the distance

"Good luck" Cloud said softly as he turned super saiyan and went back to Goku's house

In flight Baston looked down at the devastation the new threat was creating, "This can't go any longer!" Baston shouted as he went ssj2 and continued his flight at a faster pace

At Goku's Cloud had told Gohan and Goten what had happened

"So Cloud do you know who is behind this?" Gohan asked as he sat down

"No but we were sensing some really strange power levels two of them had Vegeta's signature in them" Cloud replied

"Vegeta's?" Goten asked in disbelief, "But you said Frieza blew up the Planet, and only you, Baston, dad, Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, Akro, Peah and Dracon were the only survivors"

"Yeah but we weren't sure about everyone dying what I remember Vegeta had brothers he never knew" Cloud replied softly

"What? Vegeta has brothers?" Gohan asked

"Yeah they were banished before Vegeta was born" Cloud replied angrily, "Krow is the oldest and the most powerful of the two and Krysler is the middle aged one he is the fastest, but the third one I don't know who it would be"

"That other guy his power may be higher than the other two" Goten replied as he just sensed a strange power

"Wait! they did have a mentor he was the strongest saiyan there, even King Vegeta feared him, his name was Stadtler and he was even stronger than Broly!" Cloud shouted

"Even stronger than Broly!" Gohan said in shock

"What about Dracon?" Goten asked nervously

"It's hard to tell, I mean Dracon's power was high but I don't think it matches to Stadtler's" Cloud replied as he clenched his pants in anger

Goten and Gohan were speechless, a saiyan warrior that made Dracon look like a kid, it made them believe that the whole world may be in danger

Meanwhile Krow, Krysler and Stadtler were attacking north city when Krysler was knocked out of the sky

"What's the meaning of this!?" shouted Krow as he looked up and noticed a warrior that looked like Vegeta

"Is that you Vegeta?" Krow smirked

"No, but you were close Krow after all he is my cousin!" the warrior cackled

"Oh I see it's nice to finally meet you Baston" Krow cackled evilly

"Yeah and I am here to put a stop to you all!!" Baston shouted as he charged at the three saiyans

**To be continued **


	8. Baston is defeated

**Chapter 8: Baston is defeated **

Baston was charging towards the three saiyans at super saiyan two hoping to intimidate them, but the three saiyans just smirked then teleported.

Baston stopped his attack to try and search for their energy's his search wasn't long as Krow knocked him out of the sky.

Baston plummeted to the ground but before he hit the ground Krysler teleported underneath him and kneed him in the gut.

Blood shot from Baston's mouth as he then got kicked into the sky, then Stadtler elbow dropped Baston into a building

There was a huge cloud of dust that shrouded the area, the three saiyans smirked as Baston released a super explosion wave that destroyed the buildings around him

"Ha………….ha………..ha……….ha." Baston panted as he angrily glared at the three, "Darn it I didn't think they'd be this strong, I even think Dracon couldn't beat them!" he thought as he charged towards them again

"This guy doesn't give up does he?" Krow cackled as he powered up to super saiyan

"No he doesn't" Krysler replied as he too powered up to super saiyan

Krow and Krysler then charged at Baston, but then Krow teleported behind Baston, the two warriors then attacked Baston with the areal excel technique that is used so often in battle

Blood shot from Baston's mouth as he was then double dropped kicked to the ground, then Krysler teleported and kicked Baston in the arm, this sent Baston flying into a wall

Baston got up slowly his vision was starting to blur as he straggled across the plain ready to carry on

"This…this…. isn't over…. yet!" Baston said slowly as he charged at Krow and Krysler on more time

This time Stadtler teleported in front of the two Baston threw a punch in flight, but Stadtler jumped over it and threw a kick that hit Baston's neck, Baston's pupils went in that black line thing that happens when they are knocked unconscious, Baston flew into 4 mountains before coming to a stop 3km away from the battle

Baston was knocked unconscious the battle proved to be too much for him, he lay in the ground with his eyes wide open, his pupils were gone

"Tch, just what I expected from low level scum" Krow cackled as he Krysler and Stadtler flew off

Meanwhile Akro was in flight, she had sensed Baston's power fade and now she was worried for his life, she arrived at the battleground where she found Baston unconscious

"Baston!!" Akro shouted as she ran towards Baston and checked his pulse, "He's alive, but he's unconscious I better take him home"

Akro then picked up Baston, threw him on her shoulder and took him home

**To be Continued **


	9. Baston vows vengance

**Chapter 9: Baston vows vengeance **

Shortly after Akro brought Baston back to Goku's, Baston was awake and now, vowing to get revenge for his humiliating defeat

"They won't get away with this!!" Baston said angrily

"For now we'll let them have this victory" Akro replied trying to cheer him up

"No I won't!" Baston shouted as he got up and headed towards the door, "I'm going to train and defeat those three!!" then a golden aura flowed over him as he flew off towards Capsule Corporation

At Capsule Corporation Vegeta was lying on the couch asleep; Bulma had ordered him to take a day off from the gravitron, just as the doorbell rung

"I'll get it!!" Bulma shouted as she walked to the door and opened it, "Oh hello Baston what can I do for you?"

"Hi Bulma" Baston replied, "Can I use your gravitron?"

"Ok sure, I did stop Vegeta from using it for the day, but I guess you can use it" Bulma replied cheerfully as she led Baston to the gravitron, "Now be careful I have advanced the limit so it can do 16,000 times earth's gravity"

"No problem I can handle it" Baston cackled, "After all I am the prince of saiyans cousin"

"I know you are" Bulma replied as she opened the door to the gravitron and Baston entered

"Ok she said 16,000 so maybe I'll start at 10,000" Baston thought to himself as he pushed some buttons to the gravitron, the machine began to make some whirring noises then the whole room changes into a crimson red colour then the whole room begins to get heavier

Baston began to slowly move towards the ground, the gravity coordinates may have been too much for him to handle, "Darn it!!" Baston shouted as he fell to one knee sweat started to drip off his face as he struggled to get up, "I…. I…. have…. to…. get…. stronger…I…. will…make…them…. pay!!" he shouted as he powered up to super saiyan 2, and slowly stood up

But then the machine began to malfunction, the coordinates changed to 13,500 times earth's gravity, Baston immediately fell to one knee again veins began to show up on his head and arms, as he struggled to even move an inch

"Darn it!!" Baston shouted as he slowly fell to the floor his body couldn't take the stain, and then he remembered what Krow said to him in the previous chapter

"Tch, just what I would expect from low level scum"

At that point Baston snapped, his slowly pushed himself upwards then he began to slowly throw punches into the air, now more determined than ever to defeat Krow, Krysler and Stadtler

"I will defeat them, even if it kills me!!" Baston shouted as he continued to punch into the sky.

Outside the Gravitron Vegeta knew Baston was training at 13, 500 times earth's gravity, he just smirked and before he walked off he said, "He is definitely my cousin!"

**To be continued **


	10. Vegeta's boring day

**Chapter 10: Vegeta's boring day**

While Baston was training to defeat Krow, Krysler and Stadtler, Vegeta who was forbidden to go in the gravitron for the day decided to watch a little television

"Hello I am Zarbon and this is Zarbon's masterpiece theatre, and with me as always is my co-host Nappa" Zarbon said on the television

"Hello everybody" Nappa replied

"What the!?" Vegeta shouted in disbelief, "I thought I killed them!" Vegeta then noticed Zarbon and Nappa had halos on their heads, "Oh never mind then"

"On today's show we have special guest, he sacrificed his life to save his planet, and he is the saviour of earth, so everyone give it up for Goku" Zarbon announced

"Kakarot!?" Vegeta shouted, as Goku appeared on the television

"Hey Zarbon and Nappa it's great to be on the show, it's an pleasure to be here" Goku said happily as he sat down next to Nappa

"So Goku, what have you been up to in other world?" Zarbon asked

"Well I participated in the third annual other world martial arts tournament, and I won it again!" Goku shouted happily as he lunged up and raised his fists into the air, blushed then sat down

"That was weird!" Nappa said in his redneck tone

"Why on earth is Kakarot on this show?" Vegeta asked himself as he continued to watch

"That was really funny how Vegeta killed you Zarbon, because Kakarot told him that you beeped his wife" Nappa laughed

"At least I can beep someone" Zarbon retorted making fun of Nappa

"That wasn't very nice!" Nappa shouted almost in tears

"I thought it was!" Zarbon laughed

Goku just sat there waiting for Zarbon or Nappa to ask him a question

"Hmph" Vegeta grunted as he turned off the T.V and went outside, "Maybe I can find something to do," he thought to himself as he flew off towards Goku's house

At Goku's house, Chi- chi was busy baking while Goten and Trunks were playing Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 on Playstation 2

"Aw come on Trunks that's cheating!!" Goten shouted as he struggled to keep up with Trunk's good PS2 skills

"You snooze you lose!!" Trunks cackled as he defeated Goten and began to laugh maniacally

Just then the doorbell rung, Chi- chi answered the door to find it was Vegeta

"Oh hey Vegeta how are you?" Chi- chi asked cheerfully

"I'm fine" Vegeta replied softly, "Can I come in?"

"Of course Vegeta you're always welcome" Chi- chi replied as she let Vegeta in

Vegeta sat down on a couch as he watched Trunks beating Goten in DBZ budokai Tenkaichi 2

"Hey Goten" Vegeta whispered in Goten's ear, "I play this game too, use this combination square, triangle, triangle, triangle, square"

"Huh? Oh ok then" Goten replied as he put in the combination and defeated Trunks

"WHAT!?" Trunks shouted in disbelief

"HA, HA, HA, HA I WON!!" Goten shouted as he started to jump around happily

But the excitement didn't last long as the door bell rung, Chi- chi answered it, "Who are you two?" Chi- chi asked in a puzzled tone

"Well, my name is Clause, and this is Baron" Clause replied as he pointed to Baron

"Hi" Baron said coldly

"Hi, uh… why are you here?" Chi- chi asked again

"We're looking for our younger brothers" Baron replied

"Oh, and uh… who are they?" Chi- chi asked once more

"Oh you know them, they are Baston and Cloud" Clause replied

To be continued 


	11. Clause and Baron

**Chapter 11: Clause and Baron**

While Vegeta got aquatinted to Clause and Baron, Baston finished his training and decided to go see Chi- chi and Goten, but when he saw Baron he freaked out

"AH CRAP!!" Baston shouted as he turned around and ran off

Baron turned around and noticed Baston, "Heh there he is" Baron smirked as he ran after him

Baron easily caught up to Baston, Baron then spare tackled Baston to the floor and got him in the master lock, "Hey bro what's up!?" he shouted

"AHH Baron hey what's up!?" Baston said softly as he struggled to get out of the master lock

"Ah…. Do they always do that?" Vegeta asked to Clause

"Whenever they see each other" Clause replied in laughter

Just then someone jumped off Goku's roof and landed on Clause's shoulders and covered his eyes

"Guess…. Who!?" shouted the person

"Santa?" Clause replied

Clause then began to move around trying to shake the person off, then the two walk into Goku's house and knock each other unconscious

"Uh…." Vegeta said as he did the sweat drop thing

"Cloud?" Baston said as he freed himself from the master lock and got up

"Ouch!! My face!" Cloud shouted as he rubbed his face and stood up, "So Clause, Baron why are you here?"

"Well it seems Krow, Krysler and Stadtler are attacking earth so we came to provide some help" Clause replied as he too rubbed his face and stood up

"You knew about them!?" Vegeta shouted

"Well yeah they're your brothers after all" Baron replied

Vegeta was surprised by what he heard; he didn't know that Krow and Krysler were his brothers, "It can't be!?" he shouted

"It's true, King Vegeta banished them from planet Vegeta before you were born" Clause replied

"But why exactly?" Baston asked

"Well the story is thus" Baron replied as he told the story, "Well before planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza, King Vegeta had two sons Krow and Krysler, but they were maniacal, uncontrollable much like Broly but a lot worse, one day they destroyed a planet that was inhabited by about 1,000 saiyans, so King Vegeta banished them from the planet, as well as their teacher Stadtler, about three years after that Planet Vegeta was destroyed and we watched from planet komasi a planet only two away from Vegeta, we knew they would seek revenge against you Vegeta as they couldn't destroy King Vegeta as he is already dead"

"I see" Baston said nervously, "Krow and Krysler want revenge on King Vegeta for banishing them, but seeing he's dead, they're going after Vegeta"

"Exactly" Baron replied, "and with Stadtler around we may have a big crises on our hands"

Meanwhile in the other world Goku has sensed the disturbance on earth

"Oh man this is terrible!!" Goku shouted, "If only there was something I could do!"

"Maybe there is" King Kai replied

"Huh?" Goku asked completely bemused

"Well seeing you saved the planet from Dracon King Yemma has given you a free day to help the others" King Kai replied

"Really, That's Great!!" Goku shouted in joy

**To be continued **


	12. Goku is back

**Chapter 12: Goku returns to earth **

"So you're saying I can go to earth for a day!?" Goku asked excitedly

"Why a day, why not the rest of your life?" Asked a familiar voice

"Huh? Oh hey Elder Kai!" Goku shouted

"Yes it's me, and I have a proposition for you" The elder Kai replied, as he placed a crystal ball in front of Goku

"You're gonna give up your life for me?" Goku asked

"YOU DOLT I AM DEAD!!" Elder Kai shouted

"Oh… sorry about that!" Goku said embarrassedly

"Whatever, Now look into the crystal ball" The Elder Kai replied as he turned the crystal ball on to reveal Porunga the eternal dragon of Namek

"Why have you summoned me? Tell me your three wishes and I will grant them for you" Porunga announced

"Eternal dragon, could you please bring Goku, saviour of earth back to life?" Asked Elder Moray

"Yes… it shall be done" Porunga replied as his eyes glowed

At other world Goku's halo disappears, Goku grins happily and starts to jump around happily

"There It has been done, now tell me your second wish" Porunga ordered

"Ah yes Porunga, could you please transport Goku to planet earth at his house?" Elder Moray asked

"Yes… I will grant that wish" Porunga replied as his eyes glowed again

In other world Goku's body begins to fade

"Oh wow I'm going back to earth, well see ya King Kai" Goku said happily as he disappeared

"Good luck… Goku…" King Kai thought to himself

On earth

"Darn it without Kakarot, things might be a little challenging" Vegeta shouted angrily just as Goku appeared behind him

"Kakarot!?" Clause shouted as he pointed at Goku

Vegeta looked at Clause with a puzzled look; he then carried on with his chat with Baston

"It is Kakarot!" Baron shouted

"Ok you two have gone crazy!!" Vegeta shouted

"No I don't think so" Goku replied

Vegeta turned around and nearly fainted, "K….Kakarot? You're alive!?"

"Yep all thanks to Porunga" Goku replied as he noticed Baron and Clause, "Err… hi I am Goku"

"Hi uh… Go...ku, I am Clause and this is Baron" Clause replied as he shook Goku's hand

"Oh so you're Baston and Cloud's cousins huh?" Goku asked happily

"You know us?" Baron asked surprisedly

"No, but I do know" Goku replied as he began to laugh to himself

"That's Goku for ya!" Baston laughed

"I know" Cloud said softly as tears built up in his eyes, "GOKU!!" he shouted as he ran up to Goku and hugged him

"Hey…come on Cloud stop it you're embarrassing me!" Goku shouted as he tried to pull Cloud off

"Anyone got a crowbar?" Clause Cackled

**To be continued **


End file.
